A New Beginning For Yu Yu Hakusho
by Yaoi Lover Kamara
Summary: I put one of my characters in the story at the beginning of the series. Story line changes some. I skip a lot especially during the Dark Tournament. Rated for language, adult situations, violence, and lemony content KuramaKamara(OC) HieiKamara(OC) Kurama
1. Back on the Job

Kamara- Hey ya'll this is my very first fanfiction and I really hope ya'll like it. I've read a ton of it so I really hope this is gonna be good.

Hiei- Baka. You know they'll like it. You just want them to compliment you.

Kamara- Do not! I want their honest opinions.

Hiei- Yeah honest, as long as they include flattering remarks about you.

Kamara- You little Chibi-kuso! If I didn't love you, I'd so kill you! eyes widen in shock and covers mouth Um that just slipped out and um...

Hiei- Save it ningen.

Kamara- braces herself to run away

Hiei- Don't go. What makes you think I don't feel the same way?

Kamara- Because you hate me!

Hiei- What makes you think I hate you?

Kamara- Because you are mean to me.

Hiei- Baka! I act that way to everyone. Even Kurama most of the time, except when we're alone, but you know we're together.

Kamara- Why do you act that way?

Hiei- Because I don't trust people with my feelings. Everyone except Kurama has betrayed me.

Kamara- Oh and you think I'd betray you!?!?

Hiei- No. I'm sorry Kamara.

Kamara- stares at him in shock You apologized and used my name at the same time! gets on her knees and waits for apocalypse

Hiei- Baka.

Kamara- Will you stop calling me that?!?!

Hiei- No.

Kamara- Why you little! tackles him

Hiei- I'm not little. flips on top of her and smirks evilly at her

Kamara- gulps Um Hiei. Why are you looking at me like that Hiei?

Hiei- smirk grows wider Why do you think?

Kurama- Excuse me? What do you think you're doing Hiei?

Hiei- jumps up Kkkurama! I was just...I mean...are you mad at me?

Kurama- Why of course.

Hiei- gulps

Kurama- I'm angry at you because you didn't invite me to join in the fun.

Hiei- smirks again

Kurama- Well then. Let's not waste time.

Hiei- Agreed.

Kurama and Hiei- advance slowly and deliberately toward prey

Kamara- gulps and starts running for her life Well on to the fanfic! Oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters except Kamara (me). Bye!

Chapter 1- Back On The Job

_Ominous black clouds spiral up around a seemingly endless tower, into the blood red sky. An eerie screech was heard coming far above the ground at the non-existent tip of the tower. Then a sinister silence followed creating the feeling that you might have been imagining it. And as you suddenly feel that something is about to happen_.....BEEP!

"Ugh." a young girl wakes up from that chilling dream and into an extremely boring reality. "Why did I have to wake up right then? It was finally getting to the good part."

The girl gets up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Then she slips on a pair of black jeans and a red tank top with black lettering that reads, "Death comes to all that cross my path, avoid me or face my wrath." The somewhat disturbing girl stands in front of her full-length mirror and brushes her long, black hair out of her crystal blue eyes. Then she hears the telephone ring.

"Damn telephone!" she picked it up. "Moshimoshi."

"Oh good Kamara you're there, this is Koenma. I really need your help with this case..."

Then the girl, now Kamara, slams the phone down.

"Damn toddler. I wouldn't help him if my life depended on it."

The young prince of Reikai sighs and shuffles papers on his desk. "Oni!" he yells for his blue oni servant.

The blue oni came scrambling into his office. "Yes Koenma, sir?"

"Send Yusuke and Botan down to pick up Kamara."

"But sir, didn't she quit?"

"Are you questioning my orders oni? Because if you are, then you will be sentenced to another spanking."

"Not again sir, please! I'm going!" he exits Koenma's office, running for his life.

A 14-year-old boy and an extremely perky girl walk up to an enormous mansion. The boy had gelled black hair and a green school uniform on. The girl had blue hair and a pink kimono on. She rings the doorbell.

"Damn! Why am I suddenly the messenger boy?" the 14-year-old boy grumbled under his breath.

"Now Yusuke, don't whine."

"Who said I'm whining? I'm just wondering why on earth Koenma sent me along."

Then the door opened to reveal a girl of about 15 years.

She raises an eyebrow at them, "Yes?"

The too-cheery blue-haired girl spoke up, "Hi Kamara! I'm Botan and this is Yusuke. Koenma sent us here to pick you up for the case."

"Did he now?"

"Yes he did."

"Well you must be mistaken because there is no way in hell that I'd work for that brat of a ruler." she started closing the door.

Botan pushes on it to prevent it from closing, "Wait! You have to come. Koenma needs you!"

"Ya, well I don't need him."

"Please come?"

"No."

Yusuke was getting impatient, "Come on Kamara or whatever your name is. You're wasting my time."

"You're wasting my time. And I have enough misery in my life, thank you very much."

"You're coming."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Too."

"Not."

Kamara grumbled under her breath and followed Yusuke and Botan into Koenma's office. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

The childlike ruler looked up, "You actually did it Yusuke. I didn't think even the threat of wearing a pink dress would make you come here Kamara."

Kamara looked at Koenma through her dark bangs, "Excuse me? Like you could catch me."

"I have my ways Kamara. Now on to the case. Three demons have stolen three artifacts from me Work with me here people . One stole a mirror that grants wishes for the price of their soul. Another stole a sword that changes objects and people into demons. The third stole a glass ball that steals children's souls. With just those three objects in their possession, they could take over all Ningenkai."

"And yada, yada, yada. Do you have the demons' names?"

"Um no."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course. Mr. Resourceful here can't do anything."

"I can too!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! And I believe we still need to settle one matter Koenma."

"And what would that be?"

"The matter of whether or not I'm going on this mission."

"But..."

"No buts. I want you to promise me that if I go on this mission, that you will never bug me again."

Koenma shifted unconsciously, "Well...um...if that's what it'll take to get you to go, I suppose..."

Kamara nodded and smiled, "Well let's go Yusuke!" she started walking out.

Yusuke jumped up from his comfortable position on the couch, "Hey, wait up!" he ran out after her.

The prince of Reikai sighed and uncrossed his fingers. He sat back on his chair and started on his ever-growing paperwork.

A temperamental girl, a perky grim reaper, and a juvenile delinquent had been walking around town for about an hour. The girl stops and looks back and forth between her two companions.

She glares at them, "Do either of you have any idea of _remotely_ where we are supposed to find these supposed demons?"

The perky one smiles, then frowns, "Koenma really didn't give us any specific coordinates, but he said that they were somewhere around here."

"Oh great! The toddler just sent us out here to get a needle in a haystack when the demons could have already left and started terrorizing another part of the city. Why's he here anyway?" she jabbed her finger in the delinquent's direction.

"You see, Yusuke died saving a little boy so Koenma brought him back because he wasn't supposed to die then. As payment he made him the new Spirit Detective."

"And let me guess, this is Yusuke's first mission and he hasn't even had any training."

Yusuke glared at her, "What are you hinting at Kamara?"

She glared back, "Oh nothing but how Koenma was an idiot again because he sent an idiot _rookie_ out on a mission that could very well get you killed."

"Excuse me! I can fight and I am not an idiot."

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke. You do not even know the meaning of the word fight. I could beat you in my sleep."

"I did not just hear you say that! I can fight better than any girl could dream of fighting."

That earned him a punch that knocked him out for another hour.

"So Botan. Wanna go check out a movie while he recovers?"

She bounced up and down, "Ok! I've been dying to see this new romance..."

Kamara interrupted her, "I was thinking more along the line of action or horror."

Botan just shrugged, "Then lets go!"

They hurry off leaving Yusuke on a park bench. All the while, a pair of crimson eyes watched from the shadows.

Kamara- out of breath So you like, hmm?

Kurama and Hiei- start chasing her again

Kamara- Ahhhhh!


	2. I'm Nobody's Pet

Kamara- I'm baaack peoples. I will continue this story without 5 reviews on the account of an interesting one I received.

Hiei- Hurry up already.

Kamara- Hey, who's the writer here anyway.

Hiei- You, but I could get it done twice as fast.

Kamara- Oh really.

Hiei- Just watch me.

Kamara- I'm waiting.

Hiei- Well um…….I can't write when Kurama's not here.

Kurama- I am here Hiei.

Hiei- Oh. Well….bye! starts running

Kamara- chases after him Get your ass back here and write my story.

Kurama- Those two are at it again. Oh well, I'll do the story since they are both occupied. Kamara does not own any of the Yuyu Hakusho characters except for herself. Here's the story that those two have obviously forgotten.

Kamara and Hiei- chibi Kamara chasing chibi Hiei

Chapter 2- I'm Nobody's Pet!

"That was an awesome movie!" Kamara exclaimed walking out of the theatre.

The other girl she was with, known as Botan, was white as a bed sheet.

"Kkkamara. Is the monster gone now?" she asked quivering.

"Yes the monster is gone, Boton," Kamara replied rolling her eyes.

"Phew," her color returned and she looked as perky as ever. She frowned realizing something, "Kamara we really should get the other three artifacts back."

Kamara nodded and they started walking back to where they had left Yusuke. He was just waking up as they got there.

Yusuke looked up and glared, "What was that for?!"

Kamara rolled her eyes, again, at his childish behavior, "Well first of all you were completely disregarding my fighting skills, as well as that of every other girl on Ningenkai that can fight better than you without trying, which happens to be very many. And second you were making generalizations you know nothing about. Third and worst of all you were just plain annoying me."

"But you were disrewhating my fighting skills!" he replied angrily.

"I was only saying the truth Yusuke. Have you been trained for almost 10 years by an older half demon, half brother?"

"Well, no."

"Have you been trained at all?"

"No."

"So therefore my accusations were correct and you had no right to disregard my skills."

"But—"

"No buts Yusuke. Now lets go and find those demons before any more of my life is wasted." That said she begins to walk off towards where she had sensed the demons.

"Wait up Kamara!" Boton said pulling a grumbling Yusuke behind her.

(At a clearing in the forest)

Yusuke, Botan, and Kamara walk into a clearing and spot the three "wanted" demons. One of them looks to be a young gothic punk, another remotely resembles a girl, and the third was extremely repulsive. They look up as the trio approaches.

The short goth spoke, "What do you baka ningens want?"

Kamara glared, "Get this straight brat. I am not a baka, though I'm not saying anything for those two. We're here to get those artifacts back and return them to the Reikai. Now are you going to give up like nice little demons, or are you going to get your ass kicked. Choose wisely."

"So you're Koenma's pets."

Her voice rose in anger. "I am NOBODY'S pet and you are going to pay dearly for that. If anything, he's the pet," she replied gesturing to Yusuke.

Her last remark made Yusuke started yelling at her "I'm not his pet kuso-head!"

The goth snorted, "Coulda fooled me."

"Ok that's it! Someone's gonna walk away with a black eye and it's not gonna be me."

Tall, dark, and ugly stood up, "I'll take these three, guys. Meet me here later."

The other two nodded and walked off. Yusuke's face was red with anger and he called after them, "Oh so you guys are chickening out? Oh well, we'll bag you later."

Kamara took off the way the redhead went, "I'll get 'em Yusuke. I don't want to spend any more time on this case than necessary."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

She rolled her crystal blue eyes, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself. And you when I get back," she added as an afterthought.

(In pursuit of the redhead)

Kamara followed the way the feminine redhead went. She saw him up ahead and called to him, "Where are you going, pretty boy?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He stopped and turned around, "Please, let me explain. I have no wish to fight you. The reason I need the Forlorn Hope is that I need it to save someone dear to me who's in the hospital. May I please use it to save her?"

There was something in his eyes that made Kamara nod her head. She could tell he was not lying because of the sincerity in his eyes and voice. She started to walk away, but stopped when he started talking again.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for letting me use it. Would it be possible for you to meet me tomorrow night at the hospital? And by the way, won't Koenma be angry at you for doing this?"

"Sure, and like I said before, I am nobody's pet."

He smiled and nodded, "Farewell," he said and walked away.

"Farewell," Kamara repeated quietly.

All the while a pair of crimson eyes had been watching from the shadows.

Kamara- So do you like? It's still the first fanfic I've actually worked this much on. The others have been ideas.

Kurama- I though the story was lovely, though your little scene with Hiei was quite entertaining.

Hiei- Baka kitsune. Say anything else on that subject and I'll rip that pretty throat of yours out.

Kurama- laughs lightly Oh Hiei, it's hard to take your threats seriously when you're as red as a tomato.

Kamara- starts laughing with him He's right Hiei. I think you've invented a new shade of red.

Hiei- Baka onna.

Kamara- Ok, cia until next time! And review people!


	3. Miracles and the Beginning of Mayhem

Kamara- I'm baaak peoples! Did ya miss me?

Kurama- I'm sure they did. After all who wouldn't miss someone like you?

Kamara- Aww! That's so sweet Kurama!

Hiei- Mush, mush, mush.

Kurama and Kamara- glares at Hiei

Kamara- Excuse me?!

Hiei- You're excused.

Kurama- Hiei! You leave her alone!

Hiei- Whatever baka kitsune.

Kurama and Kamara- look at each other and smirks evilly at Hiei

Hiei- starts backing up Um, why are you looking at me that way guys? Guys?!

Kurama and Kamara- TICKLE ATTACK!

Hiei- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! is being chased by the other two

Kamara- stops running and watches as Kurama catches Hiei and starts tickling him Here's the next chapter! I don't own Yu Yu! runs over to the other two and helps Kurama tickle Hiei

Chapter 3- Miracles and the Beginning of Mayhem

She was late. Very late. Half an hour to be exact. She runs into the hospital and spotted the redhead, who has yet to be named. She runs over to him and stops to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late."

The redhead just smiled and shook it off, "No matter. Follow me this way, please."

They went off down a hallway and turned into a room. The woman in the room opened her eyes and smiled when they came in, "Hello Shuuichi. I see you brought a friend. What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Kamara. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm glad I finally got to see one of your friends, Shuuichi. I don't think I have much time left."

"No! You are not going to die! You can't die! You are too important to me," he said shaking his head as he spoke.

The woman smiled, "I love you dear."

"I love you too mother," he said with tears in his eyes. Kamara stood there, feeling a tad bit awkward for intruding on a precious moment like this. To her relief a nurse came in and shooed them out so she could get some rest. The green-eyed boy then led her to the roof.

He turned to her, "That was my human mother, Shiori."

"Your _human_ mother?"

"Yes, um, let me explain. 15 years ago a spirit fox by the name of Youko Kurama stole something very valuable that was of course well-guarded. He was then shot and killed by a hunter sent by the man he stole it from. His soul, however, instead of being taken somewhere, traveled to the Ningenkai and manifested in the body of an unborn human child. He had planned on waiting until he was able to reclaim his old body, but something unexpected happened. He learned kindness and compassion, but most importantly he learned how to love another being other than himself from the woman that was his mother. I am him."

"That explains a lot. So what do I call you?"

"Just Kurama."

"Well Just Kurama, what now?"

"Well I have to make a wish on the mirror during tonight's full moon, but once I do it will take my soul as payment."

"No, there has to be another way!"

"There isn't. My mother is terminally ill with cancer."

Kamara looked up at the full moon. _I don't want him to die. He's the only decent, full-blooded demon I've met in a while._ She looked at him sadly as he took out the mirror. After he had made the wish the mirror started glowing with his spirit energy. Kamara stepped forward and began replacing his with hers.

She smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise, "I don't want your mother to wake up healthy and find you dead. What would she have to bee happy about, then?"

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for someone you've never met before?"

"Oh, I met you once didn't I? Besides, you deserve to live."

"So do you."

"Well we can't change that, but, hey, it's been nice knowin' you."

Just then, a bright light exploded from the mirror and knocked both of them unconscious. Then a few minutes later they slowly got up with confused looks on their faces. Kurama was the first to speak.

"Why are we both alive?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm not complainin' either."

Kurama chuckled softly, "Neither am I, but—"

The doors to the stairwell burst open and a nurse rushed onto the roof tops, "Shuuichi, your mother, she, she...it's a miracle."

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right there," he looked at Kamara as the nurse went back to wherever she came from, "When am I going to have to come with you for punishment?"

"Oh, I'll come back later so you can see you mom for a while," she turned and walked to the edge of the roof, "I'll also negotiate with Koenma to lighten your punishment. He'll probably just have you come on missions with Yusuke. God knows he needs someone experienced."

"Not with you, though?"

"Well hopefully this'll be my last mission. I quit a couple of years ago A/N- she's 15 BTW, but he somehow managed to get me to come along for this mission. I'm glad I did though," she turned and jumped off the side of the building.

Kurama's eyed widened and he raced to the edge and looked down. Kamara was walking away down the street, unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief and went inside to visit his mother.

Kamara- Well it was short, but sweet.

Hiei- Too short for me.

Kamara- I didn't think it was _that_ short. I mean that's saying a lot for someone your size.

Hiei- turns and death glares at her That's it you're dead.

Kamara- Don't you love me? does my irresistible puppy-dog eyes

Hiei- fights to maintain a suitable glare, but fails and sighs instead Baka onna.

Kamara- Yea, he loves me! runs over and glomps him

Hiei- struggles Gerroff me!

Kurama- Don't I get a hug? teary eyes

Kamara- Of course, Kurama-kun! glomps Kurama

Hiei- Go away baka ningens.


	4. The End of Mayhem and the Start of a Bea...

Kamara- Here's my next chappy peoples! I promise to update sooner than I did before. Every few days at least.

Kurama- -walks in slightly flushed-

Kamara- -rushes over- Are you alright Kurama? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?

Kurama- -flushes even more- Erm, I'm fine. Really, Kamara.

Hiei- -walks in behind him and also appears to be flushed-

Kamara- -looks at them suspiciously- You guys didn't.......

Kurama and Hiei- -look at her sheepishly-

Kamara- Oh my. -gulps- Well then, um, I'll get on with the, um, disclaimer-thingy. I don't own any of the Yu Yu characters, except my in my overactive imagination. Oh and a special thanks to **yu yu h girl** and **dark demon goddess** for reviewing.

Chapter 4- The End of Mayhem and the Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Kamara raced into the clearing where she had left Yusuke. The only differences were that the clearing's diameter was 10 feet long –A/N- because so many trees had been knocked down- and Yusuke was black, blue, and bloody. She sighed and muttered, "I knew it," then she walked in front of him and faced the demon, "Ok, ok, you've had your fun—"

The ugly ass demon smirked, revealing his yellowing teeth, "Well not quite. I didn't even get his pants off."

"Please DON'T paint a picture," she said shuddering at the image that came to mind.

"Fine, but do you actually think that you can take me on?" he said, laughing loudly at the prospect.

"I don't think, moron, I know."

"Why you!" he yelled running forward with his fists raised. Kamara dodged the oncoming attack and kicked him lightly in the chest. He slammed into the ground, creating a trail in the dirt 15 feet long and stopped dead.

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock, "How? Wha?"

The dark haired diva smirked, "I've been doing this for many years Yusuke."

Then she started walking away, intent on leaving him behind. To her annoyance, Yusuke followed, "But still it looked like you barely even touched that guy and you knocked him harder that I thought was possible for anyone."

"That wasn't even a fraction of my power Yusuke. You don't know me that well."

"Obviously."

"Oh and Yusuke?" she said to him sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you following me?!" she yelled.

"Um....."

"Right. My point exactly."

"But we still need to find the other guy—"

"Tomorrow, Yusuke."

"But—"

"Sayonara Yusuke," she said walking away.

Yusuke grumbled, but started walking off to his apartment.

A young girl with short, brown hair and brown eyes walked past what looked like a goth of about 10 or 11 years. Her eyes widened as he took out his sword and slashed her forehead, knocking her out. The young goth picked her up with surprising ease for his height and walked swiftly away.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Yusuke calm down!"

"How can I calm down, Botan? That idiot has Keiko! He's really gonna pay for this!"

"Both of you, shut your traps!" Kamara said, stepping in, "Your yappin' isn't getting Keiko back so I suggest _you_ go find that demon and kick his ass."

"You know I never thought I'd be saying this, but you're right. So I'm outta here!"

"Just don't get yourself killed," Kamara said, using his line.

"You wish!"

"So true Yusuke, so true."

"Come on guys! Be friends!"

Both of them ignored her and walked off in separate directions; Yusuke to save Keiko and Kamara to pick up Kurama.

"Wait up Yusuke. Kamara get back here!" Her pleas went unnoticed, "Darn it!" the bubbly girl exclaimed, racing off after Yusuke.

The black-haired punk and the magenta-eyed bubble-girl walked up to an old, abandoned warehouse.

"The signal is coming from in there, Yusuke," the girl said to her companion.

"How come the bad guys always go to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town? Jeeze, psychopaths," he grumbled under his breath.

They walk in but don't see anything.

"Where..." Yusuke began, "Keiko!"

She was lying unconscious on the floor behind some crates.

"Well, well, well," came a deep voice from the shadows, "So the pets have come to rescue the baka onna."

Yusuke's voice rose in anger, "She is not a baka you dumbass!"

"You're going to have to beat me to prove it."

"Just watch me."

"Just Kurama!" the dark haired girl yelled to him across the hospital parking lot.

The red-head looked over and smiled. He started walking over to her. When he reached her, he greeted her and they started walking.

"So how is she?" Kamara said to break the silence.

"She is doing very well. The doctors said that she's be up and running in no time."

"Good."

He stopped and turned to her, "I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"I didn't do that much."

He shook his head, "No you did a lot. So does that mean we're friends now?" he said turning away, suddenly shy.

She smiled, "Of course we are."

"Good. My mother also questioned if you were my girlfriend," he said and tilted his head down slightly so that his hair would hide his blush.

"Oh," was a she said as she was also extremely embarrassed for some unknown reason.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they started to walk again.

Kamara- So you like? Review me please peoples!


End file.
